Forza Motorsport 7 (2017) (Confirmed Data)
Forza Motorsport 7 is an upcoming racing game announced at E3 2K17 by Turn 10 Studios. It is scheduled to release on October 3rd, 2017 for standard players and 29th September, 2017 for Ultimate Edition users. It will be on the PC, XBOX ONE, XBOX ONE S and XBOX ONE X, and maybe the Project Scorpio. Car list: Source: AR12Gaming.com forzamotorsport.net 2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car 1977 AMC Pacer X 1971 AMC Javelin AMX 1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine' 2016 Abarth 695 Biposto 2013 Abarth Punto SuperSport 1968 Abarth 595 esseesse 2017 Acura NSX 2002 Acura RSX Type-S 2001 Acura Integra Type R 2014 Alfa Romeo 4C 2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione 1992 Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde 1992 Alfa Romeo 155 Q4 1990 Alfa Romeo SZ Sprint Zagato 1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde 1986 Alfa Romeo GT-V6 1970 Alfa Romeo Montreal 1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale 1950 Alfa Romeo 158 1934 Alfa Romeo #12 Scuderia Ferrari P3 2013 Ariel Atom 500 V8 2016 Ariel Nomad 2017 Aston Martin DB11 2016 Aston Martin Vulcan 2016 Aston Martin Vantage GT12 2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish 2012 Aston Martin V12 Zagato 2010 Aston Martin One-77 2008 Aston Martin DBS 2006 Aston Martin #007 Aston Martin Racing DBR9 1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage 1964 Aston Martin DB5 1960 Aston Martin DB4GT Zagato 1958 Aston Martin DBR1 2016 Audi R8 V10 plus 2015 Audi TTS Coupe 2015 Audi S3 Sedan 2015 Audi S1 2015 Audi RS 6 Avant 2014 Audi #67 Rotek Racing S3 Saloon 2014 Audi #45 Flying Lizard Motorsports R8 LMS Ultra 2014 Audi #2 Audi Team Joest R18 e-tron quattro 2013 Audi R8 Coupe V10 plus 5.2 FSI quattro 2013 Audi RS 7 Sportback 2013 Audi RS 4 Avant 2012 Audi #1 Audi Sport Team Joest R18 e-tron quattro 2011 Audi RS 5 Coupe 2011 Audi RS 3 Sportback 2011 Audi #2 Audi Sport Team Joest R15++ TDI 2010 Audi TT RS Coupe 2009 Audi RS 6 2009 Audi Q7 V12 TDI 2006 Audi RS 4 2004 Audi S4 2003 Audi RS 6 2001 Audi RS 4 Avant 1995 Audi RS 2 Avant 1989 Audi #4 Audi 90 Quattro IMSA GTO 1986 Audi #2 Audi Sport Quattro S1 1983 Audi Sport quattro 1939 Auto Union Type D 2014 BAC Mono 2017 Bentley #17A LIQUI MOLY M-Sport Continental GT3 2017 Bentley Continental Supersports 2016 Bentley Bentayga 2015 Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 2014 Bentley #7 M-Sport Bentley Continental GT3 2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed 2016 BMW M4 GTS 2016 BMW M2 Coupe 2015 BMW X6 M 2015 BMW i8 2014 BMW M4 Coupe 2014 BMW #55 BMW Team Z4 RLL GTE 2014 BMW #56 BMW Team Z4 RLL GTE 2013 BMW M6 Coupe 2012 BMW M5 2011 BMW X5 M 2011 BMW Z4 sDrive35is 2011 BMW 1 Series M Coupe 2010 BMW M6 Coupe 2009 BMW #92 Rahal Letterman Racing M3 GT2 2009 BMW M5 E60 2008 BMW M3 2005 BMW M3 2003 BMW M5 2002 BMW Z3 M Coupe 2000 BMW Z8 2000 BMW 323ti Sport 1999 BMW #16 BMW Motorsport V12 LMR 1999 BMW #15 BMW Motorsport V12 LMR 1997 BMW M3 1995 BMW M5 1995 BMW 850CSi 1991 BMW M3 1988 BMW M5 1986 BMW M635CSi 1981 BMW M1 1979 BMW #6 BMW Motorsport M1 Procar 1975 BMW #25 BMW Motorsport 3.0 CSL 1973 BMW 2002 Turbo 1959 BMW 507 1957 BMW Isetta 300 Export 2012 Bowler EKR S 1987 Buick Regal GNX 1970 Buick GSX 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport 1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport 2016 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan 2016 Cadillac ATS-V 2013 Cadillac XTS Limousine 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV 2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe 2013 Caterham Superlight R500 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 2016 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 2014 Chevrolet SS 2014 Chevrolet #3 Corvette Racing Corvette C7.R 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZR1 2011 Chevrolet #4 Corvette Racing ZR1 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2002 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 2002 Chevrolet Camaro 35th Anniversary Super Sport 1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z 1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Super Sport 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1971 Chevrolet Vega GT 1970 Chevrolet El Camino Super Sport 454 1970 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 454 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1969 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport 396 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 1966 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport 1964 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport 409 1960 Chevrolet Corvette 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air 1953 Chevrolet Corvette 2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 1972 Chrysler VH Valiant Charger R/T E49 1969 Datsun 2000 Roadster 2016 Dodge Viper ACR 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat 2014 Dodge #93 SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R 2013 Dodge Dart GT 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR 2005 Dodge SRT-4 ACR 1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR 1986 Dodge Shelby Omni GLHS 1970 Dodge Coronet Super Bee 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 1969 Dodge Dart Daytona HEMI 1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock 1967 Dodge Coronet WO23 2013 Donkervoort D8 GTO 1998 Eagle Talon TSi Turbo 1967 Eagle-Weslake T1G 2015 Ferrari F12tdf 2015 Ferrari 488 GTB 2014 Ferrari California T 2014 Ferrari FXX K 2014 Ferrari #51 AF Corse 458 Italia GTE 2014 Ferrari #62 Risi Competizione 458 Italia GTLM 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari 2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale 2012 Ferrari F12berlinetta 2011 Ferrari FF 2011 Ferrari #62 Risi Competizione 458 Italia GTC 2010 Ferrari 599XX 2010 Ferrari 599 GTO 2009 Ferrari 458 Italia 2008 Ferrari California 2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia 2004 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti 2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale 2002 Ferrari Enzo Ferrari 2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello 1998 Ferrari #30 MOMO Doran Racing F333 SP 1998 Ferrari #12 Risi Competizione F333 SP 1996 Ferrari F50 GT 1995 Ferrari F50 1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta 1992 Ferrari 512 TR 1990 Ferrari #1 Scuderia Ferrari 641 1989 Ferrari F40 Competizione 1987 Ferrari F40 1984 Ferrari 288 GTO 1982 Ferrari #72 N.A.R.T. 512 BB/LM 1982 Ferrari #71 Ferrari France 512 BB/LM 1976 Ferrari #1 Scuderia Ferrari 312T2 1971 Ferrari #2 Ferrari Automobili 312 P 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT 1968 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 1967 Ferrari #23 Ferrari Spa 330 P4 1964 Ferrari F-158 F1 1963 Ferrari 250LM 1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO 1957 Ferrari 250 California 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa 1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial 1952 Ferrari 375 1948 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta 1980 Fiat 124 Sport Spider 1975 Fiat X1/9 1969 Fiat Dino 2.4 Coupe 1952 Fiat 8V Supersonic 2017 Ford GT 2017 Ford Focus RS 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor 2016 Ford #66 GT Racing Le Mans 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R 2015 Ford Mustang GT 2015 Ford Falcon XR8 2015 Ford Falcon GT F 351 2014 Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute 2014 Ford Fiesta ST 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 2013 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Shelby 2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor 2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor 2009 Ford Focus RS 2007 Ford Shelby GT500 2005 Ford GT 2003 Ford Focus RS 2000 Ford SVT Cobra R 1995 Ford SVT Cobra R 1993 Ford SVT Cobra R 1992 Ford Falcon GT 1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth 1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 1985 Ford RS200 Evolution 1981 Ford Fiesta XR2 1978 Ford Mustang II King Cobra 1977 Ford Escort RS1800 1975 Ford Bronco 1973 Ford XB Falcon GT 1973 Ford Escort RS1600 1973 Ford Capri RS3100 1972 Ford Falcon XA GT-HO 1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 1971 Ford Falcon XY GTHO Phase III 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 1967 Ford Falcon XR GT 1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe 1964 Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt 1956 Ford F-100 1946 Ford Super Deluxe Station Wagon 1940 Ford De Luxe Coupe 1932 Ford De Luxe Five-Window Coupe 2017 Forza Edition Ford GT 1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 1985 HDT VK Commodore Group A 2012 Hennessey Venom GT 2009 Holden HSV W427 1988 Holden VL Commodore Group A SV 1977 Holden Torana A9X 1974 Holden HQ Sandman panel van 1973 Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 1951 Holden 50-2106 FX Ute 2016 Honda Civic Type R 2014 Honda Civic Si 2009 Honda S2000 CR 2007 Honda Civic Type-R 2005 Honda NSX-R 2004 Honda Civic Type R 2000 Honda Prelude Type SH 1997 Honda Civic Type R 1994 Honda Prelude Si 1992 Honda NSX-R 1991 Honda CR-X SiR 1986 Honda Civic Si 1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen 1970 Honda S800 1967 Honda RA300 2014 HSV Limited Edition GEN-F GTS Maloo 2014 HSV GEN-F GTS 2011 HSV GTS 1996 HSV GTS-R 2006 HUMMER H1 Alpha 2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo 2015 Infiniti Q60 Concept 2014 Infiniti Q50 Eau Rouge 2011 Infiniti IPL G Coupe 2003 Infiniti G35 Coupe 1970 International Scout A800 2017 Jaguar F-PACE S 2016 Jaguar F-Type Project 7 2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT 2015 Jaguar XFR-S 2015 Jaguar XE-S 2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupe 2014 Jaguar #14 Emil Frey GT3 Jaguar XK 2012 Jaguar XKR-S 1993 Jaguar XJ220 1990 Jaguar XJ-S 1961 Jaguar E-type S1 1959 Jaguar Mark II 3.8 1956 Jaguar D-Type 1954 Jaguar XK120 SE 2016 Jeep Trailcat 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 1991 Jeep Grand Wagoneer 1976 Jeep CJ5 Renegade 1945 Jeep Willys MB 2016 Koenigsegg Regera 2015 Koenigsegg One:1 2011 Koenigsegg Agera 2013 KTM X-BOW R 2016 Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV 2015 Lamborghini #63 Squadra Corse Huracan LP620-2 Super Trofeo 2014 Lamborghini Urus 2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 2014 Lamborghini #14 GMG Racing LP570-4 Super Trofeo 2014 Lamborghini #18 DragonSpeed Gallardo LP570-4 Super Trofeo 2013 Lamborghini Veneno 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV 2008 Lamborghini Reventon 1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV 1988 Lamborghini Jalpa 1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV 1986 Lamborghini LM 002 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale EVO 1986 Lancia Delta S4 1982 Lancia 037 Stradale 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale 1968 Lancia Fulvia Coupe Rallye 1.6 HF 2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR 2012 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged 1997 Land Rover Defender 90 1972 Land Rover Series III 2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter 1956 Lotus Eleven 1966 Ford Lotus Cortina 1967 Lotus Type 49 1971 Lotus Elan Sprint 1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton 1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 2000 Lotus 340R 2002 Lotus Esprit V8 2005 Lotus Elise 111S 2009 Lotus 2-Eleven 2011 Lotus Evora S 2012 Lotus Exige S 2016 Lotus 3-Eleven 2014 Maserati Ghibli S Q4 2014 Maserati #5 M.Calamia Swiss Team MC Trofeo 2010 Maserati GranTurismo S 2004 Maserati MC12 1997 Maserati Ghibli Cup 1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage 1957 Maserati 300 S 1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta 1939 Maserati 8CTF 2016 Mazda MX-5 2014 Mazda #70 SpeedSource Lola B12/80 2013 Mazda MX-5 Cup 2013 Mazda MX-5 2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 2010 Mazda MX-5 Super20 2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 2005 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 1997 Mazda RX-7 1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata 1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 1990 Mazda MX-5 Miata 1985 Mazda RX-7 GSL-SE 1973 Mazda RX-3 1972 Mazda Cosmo 110S Series II 2015 McLaren P1 GTR 2015 McLaren 650S Coupe 2015 McLaren 570S Coupe 2014 McLaren #60 Bhaitech 12C GT3 2013 McLaren P1 2011 McLaren #59 McLaren GT 12C GT3 2011 McLaren 12C 1997 McLaren F1 GT 1993 McLaren F1 1988 McLaren #12 Honda McLaren MP4/4 1976 McLaren #11 Team McLaren M23 1969 McLaren #4 McLaren Cars M8B 1966 McLaren M2B 2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R 2016 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupe 2015 Mercedes-AMG GT S 2015 Mercedes-Benz #24 Tankpool24 Racing Truck 2014 Mercedes-Benz #84 HTP Motorsport SLS AMG GT3 2013 Mercedes-Benz G 65 AMG 2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG 2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG 2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupe Black Series 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series 2009 Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG 2004 Mercedes-Benz C 32 AMG 1998 Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK GTR 1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II 1972 Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.3 1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL 1955 Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe 1939 Mercedes-Benz W124 1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator 1949 Mercury Coupe 1971 Meyers Manx 2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP 2009 MINI John Cooper Works 1965 MINI Cooper S 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR 1997 Mitsubishi GTO 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX 1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 1988 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R 2017 Nissan GT-R 2016 Nissan Titan Warrior Concept 2015 Nissan #1 NISMO MOTUL AUTECH GTR 2015 Nissan IDx NISMO 2014 Nissan Juke Nismo RS 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition (R35) 2010 Nissan 370Z 2003 Nissan Fairlady Z 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II 1998 Nissan Silvia K's Aero 1998 Nissan R390 1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec 1995 Nissan NISMO GT-R LM 1994 Nissan Silvia K's 1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin-Turbo 1993 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec 1993 Nissan 240SX SE 1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB-K's 1987 Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) 1973 Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R 1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R 1970 Nissan Datsun 510 1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 1966 Nissan Silvia 2010 Noble M600 1969 Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 1984 Opel Manta 400 1979 Opel Kadett C GT/E 1968 Opel GT 2016 Pagani Huayra BC 2012 Pagani Huayra 2010 Pagani Zonda R 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster 2011 Penhall The Cholla 2011 Peugeot 308 GTI 1984 Peugeot 205 T16 2000 Plymouth Prowler 1971 Plymouth GTX 426 HEMI 1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 HEMI 1958 Plymouth Fury 2015 Polaris RZR XP 1000 EPS 2009 Pontiac Solstice GXP 2009 Pontiac G8 GXP 2002 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Ram Air 1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge 1969 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1965 Pontiac GTO 2018 Porsche 911 GT2 RS 2017 Porsche Panamera Turbo 2017 Porsche #1 Porsche Team 919 Hybrid 2016 Porsche Cayman GT4 2016 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 2015 Porsche Macan Turbo 2015 Porsche #19 Porsche Team 919 Hybrid 2014 Porsche 918 Spyder 2014 Porsche 911 Turbo S 2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo 2012 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS 2011 Porsche #45 Flying Lizard 911 GT3-RSR 2008 Porsche #7 Penske Racing RS Spyder Evo 2004 Porsche 911 GT3 2003 Porsche Carrera GT 1998 Porsche 911 GT1 strassenversion 1995 Porsche 911 GT2 1993 Porsche 928 GTS 1989 Porsche 944 Turbo 1987 Porsche 959 1987 Porsche #17 Porsche Dunlop 962C 1987 Porsche #17 Porsche AG 962C 1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS 1970 Porsche 914/6 1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 1957 Porsche 365A Speedster 1955 Porsche 550A Spyder 2015 Radical RXC Turbo 2011 Radical SR8 RX 2013 RAM Runner 2013 Renault Clio RS 200 2010 Renault Clio RS 2010 Renault Megane RS 250 2003 Renault Sport Clio V6 1993 Renault Clio Williams 1990 Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans 1980 Renault 5 Turbo 1973 Renault Alpine A110 1600s 2016 Rolls-Royce Dawn 2014 Rolls-Royce Wraith 2004 Saleen S7 1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C 1965 Shelby Daytona Coupe 2016 Spania GTA GTA Spano 2013 SRT Viper GTS 2015 Subaru WRX STI 2013 Subaru BRZ 2011 Subaru WRX STI 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2005 Subaru Legacy B4 2.0 GT 2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi 1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi 1996 Subaru SVX 1990 Subaru Legacy RS 1980 Subaru BRAT GL 2018 TAMO Racemo 2007 Toyota Hilux Arctic Trucks AT38 2005 TVR Sagaris 2015 Ultima Evolution Coupe 1020 2016 Vauxhall Corsa VXR 2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR 2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR 2006 Vauxhall Astra VXR 2014 Volkswagen Golf R 2011 Volkswagen Scirocco R 2010 Volkswagen Golf R 2008 Volkswagen Touareg R50 2003 Volkswagen Golf R32 1998 Volkswagen Golf GTI VR6 Mk3 1995 Volkswagen Corrado VR6 1992 Volkswagen Golf GTi 16v Mk2 1988 Volkswagen Scirocco 16v 1984 Volkswagen Rabbit GTI 1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S 1967 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia 1963 Volkswagen Type 2 De Luxe 1963 Volkswagen Beetle 2015 Volvo V60 Polestar 2015 Volvo S60 Polestar 1997 Volvo 850 R 1983 Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution 1972 Volvo 1800E 1967 Volvo 123GT 2016 W Motors Lykan HyperSport 2016 Zenvo TS1 Track list: Source: E3 2K17 Nurburgring Nordschliefe Maple Valley Dubai Suzuka International Raceway Mugello Raceway